Changes, Part 1
by DegrassiSunshine
Summary: Manny Santos is less than happy when a total stranger is moving in with her,a stranger that brings lies,secrets, and of course, drama. My first degrassi fanfiction, please read and review!


**Degrassi Fanfic: Changes, Part 1**

**"When we truly realize that we are all alone is when we need others the most"**

**-Ronald Anthony **

_It all started with a rose. _

_A single, innocent little red rose, taped to my sister's locker. That flower signaled the beginning of a crush, a crush that would lead to a relationship, a relationship that would turn into a deadly obsession. The rose was the beginning of the end for my sister, my brother, my parents...but me? I don't know. Often, I ask myself why I was blessed with the gift of life, something most people take for granted, even though it is the most delicate and beautiful thing there is. Sometimes, however, I feel it is a curse and not a blessing, because my family is dead, and they know that that's what they are and that's what they will always be. Me, I'm stuck waiting-waiting for death, waiting for life, waiting for change. Because in my life, change is the only thing that will ever seem to stay the same._

I was falling. Dropping through space , with nothing but darkness above me and a wild inferno below , I was getting closer, closer, closer…. until I was feet away from the flames, heat blasting me in the face. The fire seemed to be grinning back at me, and I saw words rise from the flames "Excuse me?" Then again "Excuse me, Ma'am?"

"Ma'am, the plane has landed!"

The flight attendant's words jerked me awake, and for a second I just stared at her blankly, trying to come back to the real world, the world that was no better than my hellish dreams.

"Oh…Sorry." I mumbled groggily realizing I was the only one left on the plane._ Great way to start the first day of your new life!_ I thought savagely

"Do you have any luggage?" She inquired.

"No!" I replied sharply. Now she looks a little scared as well as mystified, but I don't bother feeling guilty, or mad, or sad, or anything. Taking a deep breath, I made my way into the airport- into Toronto, Canada. _Canada._ Why did they have to move me here, of all places? I couldn't at least stay in the states? I sighed wearily, wishing things could be normal again, wishing I didn't have to lie. I scanned the crowd of people for a glimpse of the person I was supposed to find, and saw who seemed to look like the picture I was given. Checking one last time, I walked nervously over and for a second just stood there uneasily.

"Aunt Santos?" I asked nervously, praying that it was the right one.

''Cassandra!" she exclaimed with the most phony, awkward grin I have ever seen. I must be her first, which makes it even harder on my part.

I forced myself to smile, to act pleased to see her. I was used to having to act, having to lie, but each time it filled me with more guilt.

* * *

"Mom, Dad I'm home!"

I closed the door and waited for a reply, and when I heard nothing I tried again, figuring they hadn't heard me.

"Hello?"This time I heard a muffled voices coming from the kitchen and I started to worry. Had they found my stash of clothes I smuggled to school? If so I was _dead_, but on the other hand Dad wouldn't have wasted a instant before spewing punishments. I started to wander into the kitchen, putting on my sweetest smile and hoping that whatever was so important had nothing to do with me. I started wandering towards the kitchen, deciding to play dumb and putting on my sweetest smile.

"Whats wr-?"

I stooped mid-sentence, staring wide-eyed at my parents. Or, rather at the teenager sitting between them, a girl who looked about my age, maybe a year older, around 5'6-5'7 with longish layered brown hair with coppery-blond highlights and shocking, leaf-green eyes. Whatever I had expected, it wasn't this.

"Uh, who is she?" Ok, not the nicest way to greet your guest but what was I supposed to say when some random stranger showed up in my kitchen?

The girl started opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by my father.

"This is Cassie, your cousin. She's going to be moving in with us."

"She's going to be what?"


End file.
